The invention is generally directed to an attraction which draws a visitor's attention from other visual attractions in a fashion which provides a stunning visual perspective including a collection of curated images organized and facilitated by a human ambassador providing narrative and visual content and varying the visual presentation in an interactive fashion with an audience utilizing a gesture-based language to manufacture a bespoke experience.
In the past, attractions found in distinctive settings such as high altitude observatories, theme parks, museums or other entertainment attractions seek to communicate to the visitors information related to the locale or environment of the attraction in a meaningful and interesting fashion without distracting from the natural attraction of the environment or without being overwhelmed by the natural environment. Efforts in the past have been made to include signage and video presentations related to the general locale or to the environment in which the attraction resides so as to provide a context for the visitors to the attraction.
However, these presentations have, in general, lacked an active format which can sustain the visitors' attention and interest beyond a simple sequencing of relevant information presented in a generally static or “ticker” type format. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved attraction which can attract the visitors' interest for a significant period of time in which relevant and interesting information related to the venue or its environment can be presented to the visitors in a generally structured format with sufficient flexibility to engage the actual visitors such that their experience is tailored to an interactively expressed desire for selection among a variety of narratives. Numerous content modules are available to the concierge, who can present appropriate content modules based on the make-up of the audience or specific requests of guests.
There is also a desire to have the audience interact with a human host concierge who is able to tailor the attraction show to the desires to the specific audience and make the visual performance tailored within predefined narratives to the interests of the specific guests involved.